


A way out

by Tendevils



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Death, Denial of Feelings, El Coyote Cojo, F/M, Flirting, Love Confessions, Mentioned Jackie Welles, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Romance, Sad, Spoilers, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), Valentinos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendevils/pseuds/Tendevils
Summary: V thought about her life choices. She shared her fears and her hopes with Johnny.
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, V/Viktor Vector
Kudos: 23





	A way out

V was sitting in the lower part of the El Coyote Cojo bar. It was Saturday night, the atmosphere was warm. El Coyote Cojo was filled with people. Valentinos were there, celebrating a birthday. They all seemed happy. Despite all the people, V looked around herself and felt terribly lonely. She could not quite capture why she was feeling like this. It felt like it was something inside her. Something, but as a strange contradiction, it was like an empty sensation. She really was alone. Alone with Johnny. Johnny Silverhand. This damn engram which was killing her brain. Pepe Najarro watched the poor girl for a while, then walked up to her. 

As the nice, helpful guy he was, he asked her, "What happened, V? You seem so sad..."

"Nothing Pepe, just some problems at work...," V answered absently. "Life as a merc is filled with issues you know. Night City is a world of fucking troubles."

He frowned his eyebrows. V was like a family member to him but the man couldn't quite find the right words to comfort her. He tried some friendly teasing instead. "Listen, I guess you need a moral booster. Here, take this," he offered her a shot of tequila, "it will help you to smile again!"

"Thank you, Pepe."

Pepe appreciated V. And for her, he was like the father she never had. Both had known each other for many years. She stared at the glass of alcohol on the table. 

Johnny materialized himself, beside her on the seat. "Will you drink this damn tequila shot before it will disappear?" She did it. He took his sunglasses off. "Nova! So, tell me what's wrong with you."

"Let me breath Johnny..."

"Please, quit that crap! I'm in your head, I know when something is bothering you. And right here, right now, you are not your normal self."

"I have debts. Someone wants his cash back."

"You are joking! I don't believe you. You are one of the best mercs in town... Nobody can scare you!"

"Uh, it's because of a choom..."

"That's a lie, what kind of choom?" he grinned.

V felt her heart tighten. It was heartbreaking. Literally.

"Listen to me... I feel an intense squeeze in your chest. It hurts me too, you know!" He shouted, pointing his index finger on her. Why are you lying to me?"

"Can I have a personal life?!"

She knew she had to move on but she just couldn't. The future scared her. Her friend Jackie was not here. 

Johnny burst out laughing.

"You want a personal life... Are you fucking kidding me, V?! I'm inside your head! I can feel when your slow breathing gets faster. I can feel your emotional distress... I can even feel your dreams! You cannot have secrets. You have to tell me what it is. You can't hide it!"

"No, I owe you nothing and I don't want to tell you any more."

"A stubborn, suicidal girl...," he mumbled. "Nice!"

"Do you think I'm that stupid to tell you what makes me sick? I'm not a bloody foolish merc!"

"Don't be rude... That streetkid manners don't suit you!" He let his sunglasses dangle between his index and thumb.

"We are not friends..."

"Are you threatening me? Uh! V, what the hell is wrong with you? I just want to help you!" He gestured wildly with his arms.

"Oh please, you don't give a shit about me! You're destroying my brain!"

"Come on, grow up! Tell uncle Johnny which guy this is about... Someone I know?"

—

The young woman looked at the Valentinos gang playing billiards. The staff brought them a few bottles of beer. Latino music was on, the vibe was festive.

"Yeah," she admitted. "You know him."

"And...?"

"...He is extremely important to me..."

"Jackie was an important guy to you too."

"Not the same way..."

"Damn! What happened with your heart of ice?"

"Johnny!"

He giggled.

"I'm wondering who this man is...," he thought out loud. "Mmh... Let me guess... Is it the cop you had sex with?" He wrinkled his forehead. "Yeah... I bet on him!"

River Ward was just a distraction. Nothing more. Nothing else.

V shrugged her shoulders.

"Not him, loooser!" the rockerboy grumbled. 

"River is a cool guy," V explained, "but he's not my type."

Suddenly, she felt unsafe. Johnny also noticed someone approaching them and warned her, "Be careful, a Valentino's coming! Keep calm and don't take unnecessary risks."

The man came to her and crossed his arms, looking suspiciously. "El Coyote Cojo bar belongs to the Santa Madre, she watches over us! I don't know who you are, chica, I have never seen you before...," he grumbled. She looked at the knife on his belt. "We have a lot of enemies in this city...," he said, paying attention to her Latino-styled tattoos. "Are you from Heywood?"

She nodded. 

"Mmh, I thought you were a threat for a few seconds. Muy bien, you seem to be a trusted girl!" He finally relaxed. "Heywood is one of our districts, you are one of us... Welcome home!"

V knew this gang and its honor values.

"What's your name?" he asked boastful.

"I'm V."

"V? That reminds me something... You worked for Sebastian Ibarra, right?"

"Yeah, I worked for Padre in the past," she replied, "and I was also a friend of Jackie Welles."

"Jackie was a member of our brotherhood, but he's been shot... May he rest in peace! We will remember him." he concluded in a respectful voice. 

His dark eyes were intimidating, the Valentinos were known as merciless people. A swinging music was played. The Mexican crushed his cigarette butt and gazed at her defiantly, "I'm a very good dancer you know... Por favor, would you like to dance with me, señorita?" He reached for her hand, but she didn't want to dance.

"I've heard about the Valentino's reputation about seducing women... Don't waste your time with me, man, I'm not in a good mood tonight." she provokingly replied.

"That's a shame, you should know that mis hermanos y yo never give up!" He left her, offended. It was dangerous to decline a Valentino's offer. Night City was a city of immorality and vice. Murder, lust and drug dealing were routine business.

Johnny cleared his throat. "You have some nerve, you're playing with fire here!"

"Does that surprise you?"

"Well, no, not really. Why did you decline his invitation?"

"I'm a merc, I work for the Valentinos, I don't have fun with them."

"You should have danced with him!" the rockerboy complained. "Enjoy your night V, because it could be your last one."

His steady gaze didn't release her. He wanted her to reveal the depths of her soul. V was embarrassed. She knew what was coming from him next.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"Y- Yes!"

"That's a good thing! So, where were we?" he blinked, "Ah! This mysterious lover! We have a long night ahead of us... Order another drink, it will help you say what needs to be said. I expect you to spill some of your darkest sins!"

"Tell me yours before..."

"Your ears will be shocked!"

She obeyed and ordered. He controlled her more and more as the days went on.

V snapped her fingers and the waitress brought her a bottle of tequila. The man guffawed.

"Drink this hot bottle and you will never remember that night... Tomorrow will be a whole blackout! Drink slowly."

"Fuck off Johnny! That's what you wanted, right?" She drank and half choked on her first big sip.

"I warned you!"

—

The liquor was burning down her throat. Her eyes got cloudy. The music was loud, the young woman appreciated the rhythm. She lost her sense of reality. Her mind was flooded with memories. V was feeling good.

"So, who's that guy?" he asked again.

She never answered. In fact, she was not able to respond. V was in her own world of fantasies. He began to lose his patience.

"Who. Is. That. Guy?" 

V stayed silent. 

"For God's sake, I really hope he deserves it..."

She interrupted him and began to stutter, "D- Do you think we can have a second chance here, in Night City?"

"Sure! Wait... Are you drunk?"

"Be a good boy Johnny and answer me..."

"You can have a second chance in this city, if you truly want it," he said with a toothy grin.

"I came back in town to start a new life... But Night City has its own rules."

The man lighted a cigarette and took a moment to think about what she just said.

"Don't give up and focus on your core values. That's your duty and that's my wise advice for tonight."

"You give me an advice? I thought you didn't care about me."

"It doesn't matter, do what you want but don't get off your path... Sometimes, looking at the past is the best thing to do."

He exhaled the smoke. V rolled her eyes and sighed. But Johnny was right. She had lost a lot of time. The clock was ticking. She could die anytime. Death was terrifying and she needed support.

"I've known him for a long time," she said slowly. "... I feel strange feelings for him... A deepest admiration... He is the kind of person who protects you. I feel safe near him. You get it, right? It's hard to describe... He is an attractive, gentle man, I could stay for hours by his side without speaking a word."

She was afraid to reveal the truth. The hard truth. It was burning her lips. She knew exactly she could not survive. V no longer wished to love again, to protect herself. However, her heart didn't share her point of view.

"That's a huge piece of shit!" he teased her. "Honestly, don't fall in love with anyone, you're gonna waste your time!"

"What? That's your wise advice? Please, don't be so cynical you coward! You annoy me. Get out Johnny! Get out of my fucking mind!"

"I can't. I'm a part of you."

"I'm dying because of you!"

"Oh, what a poor, unlucky girl!"

"I want you to be dead... really dead."

The heist with Jackie was a traumatic experience. And Johnny didn't take her seriously.

"This explains why you require a protective man. And you know what? This is not a fairytale, he cannot save you... Maybe you will have some smutty great times with him but you're gonna die. It's your fate. That's it!"

V was angry, she didn't want to accept that fact. Reality was too frightening.

"It will happen if you don't move your ass and find a solution to save us! You're a crazy, capricious girl, you know that?" he continued to react. "Stop resisting!"

"I hate you!"

"Yeah, because I'm telling the truth."

He let his hand slip through his hair. They remained impassive for a few moments. He looked disappointed.

"You are like me V, and I'm like you," he admitted, smoking. "I'm like your reflection in the mirror..."

"I'm different from you, I'm not weak!"

The man shook his head and left her. Finally, she was alone with herself. V took the opportunity to close her eyes. She was tired. She had no hopes. Johnny was always right. He was a legend. He knew this city. Night City. Its citizens drowned themselves into madness. It was insane. 

—

Suddenly, the door opened. V turned her head and gazed towards a mysterious man. She recognized his moves. She recognized his shape. Her heart hit strongly. She was breathless. He walked towards the bar table. What a surprise to see him tonight! Pepe greeted him.

"Viktor Vector! It's been a long time! What do you want to drink?"

"As usual!"

Vik didn't see the young woman. She tried to calm down. She could hear him talking with the bartender. They were laughing. This rough voice. God, she could listen to him for an entire lifetime. 

Johnny appeared again. He stretched out his legs on the table. "Here we are, we have a winner! Be careful or else you will collapse... Take a deep breath..."

"It is not the time to make stupid jokes!"

"Is he the guy you crush on? Come on! Your beloved ripperdoc is an old man!"

"Same as you."

"You're not funny, V! You know...," he admitted after a critical eye on the man, "I can understand why you find him so seductive. Look at his strong arms! You know what's being said about strong men in bed, right?"

She didn't tolerate his nasty humor. The merc hit her fist on the table.

"Enough!"

The ex-boxer turned over. He was surprised to see her. His face was soft and he smiled at her. V was blushing, she looked away. He came and sat beside her.

"Good evening, V!"

"Hey, Vik..."

"It's a very beautiful night, I did not expect to see you here...," he said with a warm tone in his voice. "I'm glad to see you..."

"Okay, V... You won!" Johnny declared disgusted. "Do what you want, bring this choom to your home... Do your dirty stuff with him, play doctor, whatever! Let me vomit and then let's get back to our work! We are a team, remember?" She didn't pay attention to him, but he continued, "I don't wanna watch your love affair, I'd go blind." And then Johnny disappeared for good.

"I'm happy to see you too, Vik... You saved my night!" He tried to understand what she meant and looked slightly confused. She pointed at her head, "I was fighting with Johnny! So... What are you doing here? I mean... do you need to relax and sip a glass of alcohol or, I don't know... another thing?" 

The man crossed his arms with a small laugh. "You are a very curious girl, aren't you? Who knows, maybe I'm a mysterious man? Nah... I'm simply here to chill outside my clinic. I need to take a break from work."

"You never get bored, that's for sure!"

"Yeah, I'm very busy... And you," the ripperdoc continued, "what are you doing here tonight? Wandering around the streets at night is not safe for a lady alone..."

"Seriously, Vik? I cannot be alone with this asshole in my mind..."

"Oh my goodness! I wanna die again..." Johnny sighed. There he was again. Ugh.

"Forgive the boorish manners of an old man like me," he pointed at her belt which kept her gun, "you know perfectly how to be safe, even at night!"

—

V was watching her empty glass. The stifling heat of his presence warmed up her heart. Her cold heart, like Johnny said.

"Are you nervous?" Viktor asked with a worried expression.

She stuttered, "Uh... I- I really don't know why I'm sitting here... alone. I guess, I'm lost..." 

He put his hand on hers. "Oh, kid." He took a sip of his beer and continued, "I don't want you to have these dark thoughts... Tell the guy in your head to shut up for me, or I will kick his pretty rockerboy's face..."

"Wake me up from this nightmare!" Johnny facepalmed. "The old ripperdoc is talking to me right now..."

V snorted.

"You really don't like him, do you?" Vik asked.

"How could I like Silverhand?" she shook her head, "I could kill to see you hitting him!"

"Girl, I'm a professional boxer...," he said confident. "I could put him on the ground with my little finger! You haven't seen my secret punch move yet," he boasted. "It requires high dexterity." 

"I would be your biggest fan."

"I hope so! Would you like to see me fight in a boxing ring?"

"It could be interesting... Maybe you could teach me a few tricks?" 

"Yeah, I can be your coach, if you want!" Vik said in a suggesting voice, "We could begin tomorrow evening after my work."

She chuckled.

"Uh! You naughty girl!" Johnny winced. "First of all, a cop... And now, a ripperdoc... Who's next? A drug dealer?!"

"And after training, we could go grab a beer and eat some synthetic meat together," he proposed, "your body will need it."

"Are you asking me out right now?"

Johnny sighed. "Wash out your ears, of course he's asking for a date! He's been flirting with you the whole time! That's so cute... Once you are finished, wake me up." He made an exaggerated snoring noise.

"What else does it look like what I'm doing here? But for now, you need to take a bit care of yourself...," the ex-boxer said. "Take a rest and think positive."

"Death is right behind me."

"If you believe that you will fail, you certainly will you know..."

"It's not that easy, Vik..."

It was a torture to keep it secret. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest.

"Our world is not easy... You can talk to me... You can come to my clinic anytime to change your implants or just to chat with this old man, if you want... Don't forget I'm your guardian angel! How many times did I fix you?" But he couldn't fix her in that way. "Misty would be happy to see you too!"

"I don't want to die," she confessed after a few minutes of silence. "Please Vik, do something... I need you so much!" she begged.

"You are a tough woman... Beware of those who want to harm you! Listen... I know how it feels to be in your situation... You are not alone in this city. I'm here to support you."

"My ass! He just wants the same thing as you. Just get it over with!" Why can't he just shut up.

The merc felt bad. Tension was high. She was confused. Hearing Johnny's voice inside her mind was evil. She was not able to defeat him. It was a constant inner struggle. Her body was exhausted. Her spirit was destroyed. The mental and physical suffering was killing her. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Vik suddenly became aware of how much this whole situation really weighed upon her. It was hard for him seeing her like this. And all he could do is to watch from the sideline. "I- I...," he whispered, "I - You will find a cure, right? Promise me."

"This body is mine," she said coldly, "not his."

"That's my girl!" the ripperdoc cheered, "of course it's yours! And you will take it back." Suddenly, his face darkened. "V... Your nose is bleeding."

"Shit!" She wiped off the blood with her hand. "I'm not doing well."

"You are not dead yet! Never say never! I could give you more pills or run another check on you... Keep up hope!" Viktor sought for an alternative solution. "What are your plans with the Japanese man who rescued you? Ask him again. Takemura, right? Is he going to help you? Can you trust him?"

"Yeah... I think so. I have no other choice." 

The rockerboy did not agree with her. "Bullshit! Goro Takemura is with Arasaka! He is a damn Corpo!"

"Just. Go. Away!"

"If you're going to do something with Takemura, do it well kid. You will never get another chance," Vik replied.

The pain tore her body apart like a constant shock wave. She could not get used to her own death.

"Could I live in this world like a ghost?"

"What?" he raised an eyebrow. "Stop talking rubbish... You are alive and you will find a way to be better. You. Will. Feel. Better. Do you hear me?"

Affected by her cause, he tried to appease her. Her sorrow was painful. He was powerless. She deserved his full attention.  
V didn't deny that Vik was the man she trusted the most. He was her light through the darkness.

"Save your tears and be strong... Hm? Is there something else you want to tell me?"

"There is always something else to say, Vik..."

She bowed her head. He looked at her sweet face, she had a pure soul. Besides the mutual physical attraction, there was this mental connection between them. V was a wonderful woman. Viktor bit his lips. Her red hair was his weakness, her green, insolent eyes were temptation and her freckles were lovely. With her tattoos, she looked rebellious. He loved her fiery temper. He lifted her chin with a smirk on his face. He made her smile again, gently stroking her shoulder and winking at her.

"Come on girl, look at me... You own all of my time tonight! Let's have a drink and tell your fav ripperdoc about your latest adventure in Night City!"

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my beta reader @hirasuki for her precious advices !


End file.
